


The Choice

by fandomslut1998



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oops, This Is STUPID, basically they all burn to death, but that would be a lot of work tbh, i wrote this in like 8th grade, idk - Freeform, if you havent read what it's based off of you'll prbly be hella confused, it could make an interesting fic, this is short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomslut1998/pseuds/fandomslut1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Choice.<br/>No matter what, it will end her life, and the lives of those whom she loves the most.<br/>No matter what, she must decide.<br/>No matter what, they must all eventually freeze or burn.<br/>Will her heart overcome her fear?<br/>Or will death truly be the end of her existence forever?</p><p> </p><p>Alexis is ready to burn. But is her heart as ready as she thinks it is? </p><p>***</p><p>or my reaction paragraph to the poem Sam McGee</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal shit (again)
> 
> its super short, like agonisingly so, but its longer than the assignment wanted it to be, so its whatever I guess
> 
> I blame my 13-yr-old self for this (man, that was almost 5 years ago, what the friggin fuck)
> 
>  
> 
> ***  
> (An old author's note from Wattpad pertaining to this story; its still accurate, so here it is)
> 
> For LA in school, we had to choose whether we'd prefer to burn or freeze to death after we read the poem Sam McGee. Then, we wrote a paragraph about it. Mine turned into more of a short story, but i got 100%! i was wondering if i should do a real story about all that led up to this kind of death, or not? Let me know!

When I chose my death, I chose to burn. It was that, or freeze. My choice seemed like the ultimate end would be quickened, and maybe not even as painful as slowly going insane might have been. Now, I know I chose wrong. If I had chosen a slower death, maybe those who were coming to save me might have had a chance. Them. The ones who betrayed me. "Niall!" I heard the shrill sound of Zayn screaming the others name. I watched numbly as Zayn stopped moving. The first of the last to go. The stainless steel walls reduced what was left of his proud, once-soft, black hair to cinders. Harry, the youngest of them, wailed for a short moment in grief before being slapped brutally across the face. 

And then it was my turn. 

The others watched in silence as I stepped over Zayn's body where the fiery inferno had stopped billowing out of the floor and walls, which had slumped across my path. Before taking the last step, I turned to face the four remaining boys, and I spoke out, over the roar of Niall's flame of death, our captors knowing better than to silence me. "I'm sorry." And I really was. I got us into this whole mess. It was all my fault. The heat blistered against my jumper - clad back, reaching for me. Reaching, it was always reaching, reaching to claim it's next victim. How did we let it get this far? Tasting the ashes on my tongue, feeling them under my bare feet. The remains of the one I loved. When they burned my little brother, they burned my soul. Over, and over, and over, until there was nothing left. As they burned my family, they burned me. My choice. It will haunt me for eternity, even after I take that one step back. Even after all of us are gone, the choice will still be there, because we had to make it in the end, because we failed. The choice will hover over me for eternity, because I know I will never truly die. Neither will Niall. Perhaps even Harry, or Louis. But at least I will know my family is floating somewhere in some kind of peace, in a world not that different from our own. 

As the others looked on with lifeless eyes, Niall screamed once, in pure agony, his only sound through this whole ordeal. My fault. Everyone I have ever loved. I almost let one small tear slip down my face, but then I remembered - there's no place for water in a fire. Tears are not an option, whether you are burning or freezing. 

And then, even as I watched, there were three of them left. 

I could smell his body. I could see his chosen flames dancing forward to more fully devour him. 'Go on Alexis, you can do it.' - My brother's voice in my head. So, with my very own personal pit in Hell cackling merrily behind me, sounding like ancient Christmas memories, waiting, I took my last breath and held it for a moment. My choice. The only choice. Our choice. 

For what is this life? It is all nothing but choices. And all of this pain in my mind, watching my family and friends burn, I think it killed me even before I finally stepped into the burning, freezing heat of the fire. 

My choice.

The flames engulfed me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.
> 
> comment and leave kudos or something.


End file.
